Without Light
by SheikahWriter
Summary: With Palutena captured by the Chaos Kin, Viridi takes Pit into her domain. The once-happy angel is now depressed, and it is up to Viridi to fix him and make him feel better before sending him back into battle. [Piridi]


His head was on the table, staring at the ground. The goddess walked up to him and placed a cup of warm milk in front of the sunken angel. The once upbeat Pit was now a symbol of defeat, and it was his own fault. He didn't realize at the moment that it truly was his own fault, he was confused.  
>But other than confused, his dominating emotion was depressed.<p>

"Pit..."

"Three years." He whispered, lifting his head. "Three years I was gone for, Viridi!"

She sat down across from him, placing her arms out, waving them down a bit. "Calm down! It's okay!"

It was obvious at this point he was legitimately not okay at all. He lifted his head, staring at the goddess. "It's okay? Palutena is evil! What is going on? She tried to kill me!"

"So did I..." Viridi shrugged under her breath. She looked back at the angel.

"I'm a failure. Hades won, Palutena is gone, and the world is in complete  
>Chaos." He stood up from the table and walked away.<p>

"Pit..."

And so the next day repeated. Viridi put food in front of him, walked away, and he barely budged. He would scarcely drink water, and it was obvious he had no appetite and would not eat. Even when she gave him ice cream, he took one bite and left it to melt at the table. No matter what food she put down, even meat, he refused to take a bite.

Viridi offered her domain for him to stay, and he slept most of the days away and stayed in his room. She even got new treasures and weapons for him and yet he still refuses to do anything.  
>She would ask him questions daily, or tell him good morning. But his response was usually monotone and silent.<p>

She had to do something he would never fight. He would never leave. So she talked to her most trusted commander for assistance.

"Chragalanche, Pit is doing NOTHING at all! He's such a potato now!"

There was no response.

"The Forces of Nature are dwindling now because the Underworld and Skyworld forces AND the humans are fighting more than ever!"

She tapped her hand in the table as the rock monster simply blinked at her.

"I should talk to Arlon."

"Have you tried speaking to him?" He asked, lifting the teacup to his mouth to take a sip.

She folded her arms with a growl, "Well of course! I say good morning and stuff! I even make dinner for him! He doesn't budge!"

Arlon nodded, crossing his ankles. "I see," he placed the teacup down on the table only for a second. "He must be scarred."

"He needs to get better! He's such a downer and a pessimist! He's NEVER like that Arlon!" She slammed her hands onto the table, shaking the tea set.

He paused for a second, lifting his cup again. He didn't sip it, but only waved it around a bit. "Tell me, Miss Viridi, why do you care about him being depressed?"

"He needs to go back to Palutena...and...when he does he can get back to fighting Hades."

He crossed his arms, "But if he rejoins Palutena, you lose another warrior and gain another enemy."

She stopped for a minute, resting her hand on the table. She tapped her finger a bit, sighing.

"I think you have a little feeling for the angel."

"ALRON!"

"You gave me the right to speak freely."

"I would never EVER like such a…annoying, perky, sweet Skyworld angel like him!" She countered.

He sighed deeply, placing a hand onto his forehead. "Do you hear yourself right now, Miss Viridi? You called him 'sweet.'"

She growled lowly, throwing her head down onto the table, disturbing the tea set again. "Arlon…why is this so difficult?"

"Pardon?"

Turning her head to the side, she stared at the wall. She trusted Arlon with everything. He was too nice to hide anything from and he was extremely understanding. However, one thing she had never done was talk about her feelings with someone. This was a new brand of feelings that stirred inside of her. She felt…sad for the angel.

"I don't know what I'm feeling. I feel bad for him. What does that mean?"

Arlon straightened out a bit, trying not to act too surprised that she was talking about something so personal. "Oh, well, that means you care for the angel."

"Why would I care for a dork like him?"

"Well…" he paused, picking up the teacup and saucer, "Perhaps you have feelings for him…"

There was silence.

"Like-like him?"

She didn't move. While he expected her to explode and start screaming, the goddess just breathed slowly, turning her head to look at Arlon. "I guess I didn't even realize it. Someone had to notice it for me."

He nodded slowly, "It is nothing to be ashamed about. I recommend to get him out of his rut that you talk to him. Try and sit down and eat a meal with him. Perhaps it can help you both. But be gentle. He's very broken right now."

She cleared her throat, standing up. "Very well. Thank you Arlon. You are dismissed!"

He stood as well and bowed. "I wish you the best of luck, Miss Viridi…"

The angel's eyes didn't shift from the food being set down in front of him. However, when he heard the squeak of the stool being moved across the floor, his eyes lifted a bit.

"Why are you eating with me?"

"Because I can. My domain, my rules." Viridi replied. "Eat up."

He took the spoon in his hand and poked at the soup filled with vegetables and minced meat. His shoulders were low, his wings were down, and he looked…depressed.

"Pit, eat something." She nearly growled with a mouth full of her vegetable soup.

He put the spoon down to rest against the side of the bowl. "I'm not hungry."

"You have barely eaten ANYTHING since you came to stay here with me. I know you're hungry. You were always hungry with Palute-"

Pit turned his head away a bit, grabbing his other arm and rubbing it. He stared at the ground and Viridi just looked at him with a face of concern.

"Sorry…Pit…"

"Do you think she's okay?"

Viridi rested her hands on the table. She looked at the angel, then to the side, "She's the Goddess of Light! I mean, of course she's okay! We just need to do a little fighting and she'll be okay!"

He looked back to the Goddess of Nature. This was the first time she had talked to her ever since he came to stay here. "What if she's not okay?"

She rung her hands together, looking at the angel. "She is. Trust me. I know what we have to do."

Now his body was back, facing the goddess and he looked up a bit more. "Are you gonna help me?"

Viridi grinned a bit and stood up from her chair. Placing her hands on her hips, she began, "Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light. I, Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, offer you my assistance, through the Forces of Nature, in saving your Lady Palutena!"

He let out a small laugh and stood up as well. "I, Pit, the Servant of the Goddess of Light am humbled to accept your offering of assistance!" His smile suddenly became softer, and his voice more sincere. "You are the wind beneath my wings, Viridi."

She also chuckled a bit, bashfully looking to the side to hide her blushing face. Viridi sat down and cleared her throat. "Can you eat now, Pit?"

With newfound hope, he sat down and began eating his meal. Viridi even had to make another entire batch for him. It was the first time he truly tasted her cooking, and he loved it.

"How about you train for a bit so you can be back on your feet? I'll help you out." Viridi smiled, walking with the angel.

He grinned, "Why are you being so nice?"

"…Do you want to be homeless?"

Again, the angel chuckled. "Come on Viridi, what are you hiding?"

She cracked her knuckles and gave the angel a firm pat on his back.

"It's just in my best interest to keep you alive for now!"


End file.
